


Tag Team Duo

by justbewhelmed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Derek Hale, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pining Derek, stiles talks into dereks ear about mission stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbewhelmed/pseuds/justbewhelmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic prompt by mahomine: Sterek, FBI field agent!Derek and Stiles as some kind of technology master (cause nerd Stiles and athletic Derek being attracted to him is such a kink).</p><p>P.S. Derek is pining. It's wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team Duo

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is the title, idek.  
> the original fic is on tumblr but i heavily tweaked it hard thanks to my [beta](http://samsamtastic.tumblr.com)(:

_Present Day_

Derek has been on many missions since he became a field agent for the Bureau five years ago. He has gone undercover as a billionaire playboy, athlete, a drug dealer, and even a male stripper once - much to Stiles amusement. Stiles hadn’t let him live that down for _weeks._ And usually Derek has no problem going along with Stiles teasing because he’s Stiles, someone who Derek has an embarrassingly large soft spot for. But the teasing and thinly veiled sexual innuendoes can only go on for so long before Derek breaks. And Derek can feel himself nearing the edge.

Stiles whistles. Derek ignores him and sits down on the empty chair in front of Stiles desk.

“Finstock said you wanted to tell me something me before I headed out?” He raises his eyebrow at Stiles and Stiles just shrugs at him.

“Nah just wanted to see you in glasses and a suit.” Stiles looks at him up and down. “Which I gotta say man is totally working for you.”

Derek rolls his eyes and stands up but he can feel his ears burning hot at the words because he’s hopeless. “Guess that’s all?”

Stiles hums and walks around his desk and stands right in front of Derek. He starts to examine Derek very closely and Derek almost begins to fidget but restrains himself.

Stiles reaches his hands out then smooths out Derek’s dress shirt collar and straightens Derek’s glasses then shoots Derek a grin. “Yup. Don’t screw up.” Derek looks up at him and isn’t all that surprised when Stiles eyes are serious even if his words were playful. Stiles is always worried, but not for no reason. He and Derek have gone through a bunch of shit together the past three years. 

Derek huffs and gives a small nod. He waves goodbye, trying to stop the image of Stiles standing so close to him, fixing him up, popping up in his head. The thoughts of maybe Stiles doing that in different circumstances other than on a mission. Derek runs a hand across his face. This is getting out of hand. But Derek can’t make himself stop. He doesn’t even want to, wishful thinking is better than accepting the fact that he can’t possibly have Stiles.

*

_3 years ago_

The day he and Stiles met, Derek was having a horrible day. His mission had failed, Laura was still on his case about not being social enough and then Finstock was going off about this new genius hacker that he managed to swoop right under the CIA. So when Stiles came into the office, looking eager and happy, Derek didn’t even try to act civil. He knew he was acting like an asshole but he was pissed at the world and pissed at the new kid for looking so damn happy.

“Hey man I’m Stiles.” So they his name is Stiles. What a weird fucking name. Derek looks closely at him. The first thing that jumps is how fucking young this guy looks. He looks straight out of high school.

“How old are you?” Derek asks because this kid cannot even be allowed to legally drink alcohol let alone direct Derek in dangerous missions.

Stiles gives him an affronted look, “I’m 22 and yeah I know I look super young but hey what can you do.” He shrugs and waves at his body, “it’s the Stilinski genes man.”

Derek gives him a blank look until the kids face falters a little.

Stiles clears his throat and absently scratches his neck, “ Uh. So you’re Derek right? The guy I’ll be directing to do kill bad guys?”

Derek gives him a nod. He really wanted to leave. He’s exhausted and this Stiles guy is irritating him with every scratch he keeps doing to his neck.

“I gotta go.” Derek points over his shoulder. “It was nice to meet you.” He probably didn’t sound all that sincere but Derek’s past caring. He’s almost at the door before Stiles replies back.

“Yeah man uh see you soon I guess!” Derek snorts. He’s got some babbling kid as his consultant. Great.

*

After their first meeting, Stiles wasn’t as nearly as cheerful around Derek. And Derek would have been completely fine with that except for the fact that Stiles seemed to have become friends with everyone in the department except for him. And that wasn’t acceptable. But every time Derek tried to state his opinion or contribute to a conversation, Stiles wouldn’t be exactly mean, but he wasn’t welcoming either.

It went on and on until it almost reached a month before Derek snapped and dragged Stiles into a training room to clear the air. Stiles flails at him, “Dude what are you doi-.”

Derek lets him go immediately and crosses his arms across his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles blinks at him for a few seconds, his eyebrows wrinkling and his mouth opening a little bit in confusion. “For what?”

Derek narrows his eyes. “Are you really going to make me say it?” Apologizing is hard enough for him, he doesn’t want to _say_ for what he's apologizing for.

Stiles still looks at him kind of lost and Derek just sighs. “I’m sorry for being an asshole the first day we met.” He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets and looked at a point over Stiles shoulder. “I could have been more welcoming.”

Stiles lets out a laugh and Derek snaps his head up and glares at him.

“Dude. I already expected you to be an asshole; I’ve been warned by almost everybody that works here before I even met you.” Stiles grins at him. “I’m an experienced man when it comes to hanging around assholes don’t you worry.”

Derek blinks at the words and he can tell Stiles hasn’t realized his unintentional innuendo until a few seconds later when his face turns red.

“Oh-oh my. Jesus. Sorry not what I meant but you get what I mean.” Stiles coughs and rubs the back of his head. “But seriously man don’t worry we’re all good.”

Derek furrows his eyebrows, “Then why have you been ignoring me?” and fuck doesn’t he sound like a petulant six year old.

Stiles eyes shine happily, “Well I didn’t think you wanted me around anymore than necessary but if you want more of me then all right man.”

Derek opens his mouth to retort but closes it right back up again. Cause yeah he wants that. A lot more than he should.

Stiles grins at him and puts an arm around Derek’s shoulders, “Does this satisfy your daily Stiles fix yet?”

Derek growls and shoves Stiles into the wall before shutting the door in his face.

“I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship Derek!” He hears Stiles shout behind him.

Derek just keeps walking.

*

 

_Present Day_

He glances around the building, taking in all the men and women present. When Finstock told him that he was assigned to diffuse a bomb that Karim Wilin planted, he knew this mission was serious. Karim Wilin has been on the FBI wanted list for almost a decade after his near assassination of U.S. president. He was the ringleader of a budding but powerful terrorist group. The entire FBI was hunting Karim, scratch that, _every_ government protection agency in the U.S. was hunting Karim Wilin.

His field assignments are usually all over the place but he can figure out why he was chosen as the agent to complete the mission. Before becoming a field agent, he was part of the SWAT team for years. Out of all the agents, he’s probably best trained to handle diffusing a bomb with time pressure. But it still doesn’t make it any easier. It’s still nerve-wracking but better him then someone who’s clueless.

He takes a glance around the room and tries to match faces to the profiles that Stiles drilled into his head. There are scholars from all over the world coming to speak about their scientific achievements. There was security on every corner of the room, all armed and inspecting the crowd closely. He snorts, these men have no idea what the hell is about to go down in, he glances at his watch, in about fifteen minutes.

He pushes the fake glasses that are perched on his nose up and takes a sip of his champagne. “Stiles”

He hears a small crackle in his hear before he hears Stiles voice. “Yeah Yeah okay. I got bad news. Apparently the blueprints of this building suggest that there is no basement in the building.”

He frowns. If there is no basement then Karim has either rigged the blueprints or has found somewhere else the bomb could be placed.

“I doubt this Karim guy is smart enough to rig these blueprints past me,” Stiles says smugly, “that just leaves a place where we haven’t considered.”

He begins to leisurely walk around the room, giving polite smiles to the other researchers. He doubts he fits the image scholar, all he’s wearing is a suit and glasses but it was enough to make Stiles whistle when they had a quick rundown before he left.

 “Is there any vacant spaces in the building? They might have put it behind a wall or something,” Derek suggests.

“There is a corridor that you can get to in a few minutes. It’s the most probable place where the bastard would put it.”

Derek nods to himself and turns towards the lobby to the large room. He glances at his watch; there are roughly ten minutes to find the bomb before it’s set to go off.

“It shouldn’t be too hard for you to find the thing, big guy. You have time, you know assuming you don’t get into trouble,” Stiles says, “But knowing you there are probably like ten beefed up men waiting to take you down.”

Derek lets out a breath, “The faith you have in me is astounding Stiles really.”

Stiles lets out a snort, “C’mon, you know I think you’re badass. Remember the time when you took down that drug lord in Cuba with only a baseball bat?” Stiles voice sounds wistful at the memory.

“Who figured he would drug you, right? Actually, that was pretty probable, but hero Derek Hale can kick ass even when high as a kite.”

 Derek takes a left from the lobby and let’s himself smile at the memory. It was actually pretty hilarious looking back on it but during the mission Stiles was a panicked mess in his year. Making promises to murder him if he didn’t get out of there immediately. As if he had a choice in the matter. But he liked knowing Stiles got worried about him.

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“You shut up.”

“Both of you shut up.” Finstock shouts. Shit he intercepted their feed. “And do this flirting outside a mission for gods sakes.” Derek hears Finstock mumbling, most likely insults at them, before his voice die out.

He’s glad that the security cameras can’t show the fact that he’s so embarrassed.

When Stiles comes back, he clears his throat embarrassedly but doesn’t say anything. Derek doesn’t either.

The entire corridor has enough light for him to see. He walks slowly, his eyes darting at every corner of the walls. It seems improbable that the bomb is placed up way high in the ceiling and if it was then he’s screwed.

 Stiles told him the bomb was most likely planted beneath a floorboard, most likely because it’s more accessible.

“Derek there is someone coming your way you need to get out of there.” Stiles voice is rushed but still stable enough for him to hear. But he doesn’t even have time to hide before he hears the footsteps.

He cocks his gun and immediately turns around only to find one pointed straight at him as well. Fuck. He really doesn’t have the time for this shit. He looks closer at the man who’s currently glaring at him; he’s very ugly, if Derek’s being honest. Broad, hard eyes and permanent grimace. His scarred face suggest that this is one of Karim’s men.

“Who do you work for?” the man asks. Derek barely stops the urge to roll his eyes. Does he actually expect Derek to answer or is it his version of small talk?

“No one that you would be interested in,” Derek deflects, “What I want to know is why you have a gun pointed at me.” Maybe he can still salvage the situation and not give away his cover but he knows it’s a long shot.

The man gives him a sarcastic smirk, “I think you know why, American.”

He furrows his eyebrows. There goes that hope. In a split second the man runs towards him and Derek can already tell that this man doesn’t have much hand to hand combat experience. When the man is within five inches of him, he kicks in the man’s knees in and whips the gun across the man’s face when he staggers.

“Derek kill the fucker or knock him out _. Like now._ You don’t have much time until the bomb is set to go off _._ ” Stiles asks quickly.

He cocks his arm and sends a quick, hard punch to the man’s face, enough to knock him unconscious. Derek drags him into a corner where his body isn’t visible.

“It’s taken care of. Have you figured out where the bomb is?”

 “Basing off your location and my awesome hacking skills its five feet straight from where your standing.” Stiles rapidly says. Derek nods to himself

He quickly runs over and rips open the floorboard.

He lets out a sigh and goes to diffuse the bomb when he feels a cold piece of metal against his neck. He stiffens. Where the hell did this guy come from?

“Derek. Fuck. I didn’t see that one, he appeared out of nowhere. Obviously this one is more well trained than the other one.” Stiles sounds apologetic and guilty like he always does which makes Derek hate himself more.

 “Touch the bomb and your head is blown off.” Yet another one of Karim’s guard dogs. Derek lets out a steady breath and retreats his hands back to his side.

“Throw the weapon behind you,” the man commands. He does as he’s told. He still has a knife strapped to his left calf but he isn’t really in the best position to reach for it.

“Derek if you can hear me just flex your left hand,” Stiles demands. His voice is serious and Derek can tell that Stiles is trying to analyze the best way Derek can come out of this unscathed. He might be able to but time is running out and he isn’t in the advantageous position. But he still lightly flexes his hand and Stiles lets out a small breath.

“Okay this is what I need you to do. You need to be calm okay.” Derek holds in a snort. He is calm, in fact Stiles sounds the more frantic of the two of them. He’s going to get so much shit from Stiles when he gets back to base.

 He looks at the bomb which signals only three minutes until it goes off. He swallows. If he gets back to the base then - he shakes his head lightly to stop that trail of thought. The action just gets the gun pressed closer to his skin.

On a brave, extremely stupid whim he whips around and grabs the extended arm and dislocates it. The man lets out a pained scream and Derek quickly spins his left leg to trip the man onto his back. The man quickly shuffles to the fallen gun a few feet away from him but Derek sprints over and kicks it away from him. He debates whether or not to finish the man off but his time is running out. He turns around to the bomb and Stiles just shouts in his ear.

“Derek, you have a minute.” Stiles voice is steady but he hears the warning in it. Disabling the bomb is more difficult then he hoped. His hands are a little sweaty but he dries them off on his trousers. He can fucking do this. He silences his brain and the battering of his heart and works his fingers swiftly.

The beeping stops with twenty seconds left on the timer and Derek sags against the floor in relief. He shudders out a breath and rubs a hand across his face. And of course that’s when he hears the gun cock.

He opens his eyes in dread to see the motherfucker he left with a dislocated arm pointing the gun at him. Of course this guy has to be ambidextrous.

He doesn’t even have a second get up before the first bullet goes through his shoulder and he lets out a pained gasp. The second one goes through his ribs immediately after.

“Shit.” He mumbles out and Stiles is yelling things to him but he can’t make up the words. They sound all jumbled up in his head. He takes a good look at the man, the dead look in his eyes and waits for the third shot through his heart. But it doesn’t come.

He vaguely hears heavy footsteps coming into the corridor and shouts at Karim’s henchman. Backups here. Finally. He would have preferred it before he got shot twice but it’s too late for that now. He hears a voice coming from his ear but it soon dies out or he stops hearing things he can’t tell right now. He’s getting sleepy he realizes suddenly. Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt. His eyes slid shut slowly before everything goes black.

 *

“He is such a moron Scott. I mean what was he thinking. Leaving the gun with a fucking terrorist. What do they teach the agents in the FBI? Huh? Fucking nothing!”

When Derek slowly drifts back to consciousness, Stiles angry voice is the first thing he hears. Oh hell. Maybe dying would have been better than facing a pissed off Stiles.

“He should have been more careful, god he was shot, Scott.  _Twice_ ,” now Stiles’ voice gets all choked up. “He could have died.”

“Derek is never careful, Stiles, you know that,” Scott says. “You know better than anyone else.”

“Not helping, Scott.” Stiles sighs.

“He’ll be fine Stiles. He always is. The guy is like a superhero.”

Stiles lets out a tired laugh and Derek’s heart clenches at the sound. He hadn’t meant to cause so much grief for Stiles. This always happens. Derek gets hurt and Stiles restlessly hangs around the hospital for an unnecessary amount of time. But this is the first time that Derek’s life was in danger. He knows he lost a lot of blood from the heavy weakness in his bones.

Derek shifts a little and lets out a pained grunt, can practically feel the two pairs of that fall on him. He opens his eyes to see Scott and stiles standing across the room both looking tired but Stiles the worst of the pair. He locks eyes with Stiles and takes in his pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes. It doesn’t look like he has slept for a while.

He cuts his eyes towards Scott and tries not to feel dread at the mixture of pity and amusement that are in his eyes. He looks like knows exactly the thoughts that are running through Derek’s mind.

Scott claps his hands and just points at the door, “I’m just gonna go.” He all but runs out of the door. Traitor.

He turns back to Stiles and flinches at the unadulterated anger burning in his eyes.

Stiles storms towards him and Derek genuinely thinks he’s about to get punched which he honestly doesn’t think he’ll make it if he does. Instead Stiles just points a very angry finger at Derek and hisses out, “You fucking dumbass.”

Derek looks up at him and opens his mouth but Stiles mouth just runs off.

“ Now Derek I know you have this hero complex but let me get this through your head okay?,” Stiles looks at him with hard eyes, “ you ever try to save everyone without making sure your safety is secure again I swear to god I will break into your house I will shave your eyebrows.”

Derek raises his eyebrows but lowers them quickly at Stiles’ pointed glare. Jesus.

He means to say something heartfelt, a big apology that will have Stiles anger vanishing but all he comes up with is, “That’s all you got? My eyebrows?”

Once the words come out of his mouth, he immediately regrets them. He honestly has never seen Stiles so red. Is that shade of red on a human even healthy? He also seems to be visibly shaking. Stiles begins to walk closer to him and Derek tries to back away. All he succeeds in doing is feebly moving his legs.

Stiles comes closer and Derek closes his eyes to brace himself for more words or a hit but nothing comes. He cautiously opens an eye and looks up to see Stiles grinning down at him.

“What, did you think I was going to punch you?” Stiles asks, amused.

Derek doesn’t say anything. But yeah, of course he did. It’s not the first time Stiles has socked him in the face for being stupid. It’s their thing.

“Don’t worry I will just when you finally recover. I don’t feel like giving you more pain.”

Derek nods. “I’m sorry.”

The words make Stiles deflate and he lets himself sit on the edge of Derek’s bed.

“Derek man you got to stop this. I’m your partner and seeing you get hurt multiple times is doing wonders for my healthy. I mean in the worst way possible.” Stiles is looking at his hands and at that moment looks a lot more young than he makes himself look.

“I worry about you every fucking time you step out into the field. And nearly every time you get hurt,” Stiles voice goes soft, “I can’t deal with that.”

Derek head is swimming and his throat feels clogged up. Is Stiles asking for…? No. Is Derek that bad of an agent that Stiles feels like he wants to find a new partner? He never thought- he never considered Stiles would leave him. They’ve been partners for years he just assumed that they would always be, he lets out a sigh, but he assumed wrong apparently. Because of his fuck ups Stiles is going to leave him.

“I’ll ask for a transfer once I get out of here,” he says quietly.

Stiles head snaps up and he looks at Derek with wide eyes. “ _What_?”

Derek pulls at the strings of the blankets on his bed. “I know I’ve only caused you grief. Maybe transferring would be a better decision for us.”

Stiles gapes at him, opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds until he firmly clenches his jaw. He shakes his head at Derek, like he’s a dumbass. Derek’s self-esteem isn’t faring so well and he kind of wants Stiles just to go before it gets any more painful.

“Derek you’ve been unconscious for two days. I haven’t left this place except for two times because my dad and Scott forced me to take a shower.” Stiles runs a hand through his hair, “I have been dreaming about you dying and never seeing you again and Derek that was hell for me.”

He rubs at his eyes and Derek looks away, god Stiles is crying. Over him. He is the worst person ever.

“I see you in my life, how you would fit into my daily routine and in my bed, in my home.” Stiles stops to take a breath before continuing.

“All this mission did was confirm the fact that I can’t even imagine a life without you. How much I fucking love you, it’s driving me insane.”

Derek stops breathing. His hearts still beating and he’s aware of what’s going on but this- right now it can’t be real. Stiles. Stiles loving him and wanting him and  _not hating him._ But the shining earnestness in Stiles eyes and the nervous twitch of his hands tell him it’s real. Stiles is real and the things he dared to hope for are coming true. He is so wrapped up in being so happy he sort of forgets to reply to Stiles who begins to panic at his silence.

“ S-shit I am so sorry Derek I just threw up my feelings on you and oh god- you’re so quiet are you okay?” Stiles keeps rambling but Derek is still letting the words sink in. something has finally gone right in his life and it’s Stiles, the one thing he’s wanted for so long. Stiles is looking at him nervously and fidgeting and Derek desperately wants to just clutch his shirt and pull him in but he can’t.

“ ‘Cm here,” he says gruffly.

Stiles looks at him warily and doesn’t move.

“Just come over here so I can kiss you,” Derek clarifies.

Stiles eyes widen at the words, hope slowly seeping into them. Derek can’t hold in the laugh when Stiles finally scrambles up to kiss him, flailing limbs and all.

“Derek,” Stiles sighs happily and Derek thinks he’ll never like his name better than when it passes through Stiles lips. Derek grins and tips his head back, lets Stiles lips run across his. He doesn’t expect his mouth to smell or taste nice because he’s been unconscious for two days but Stiles doesn’t seem to mind.

He can feel Stiles smile against his lips and he does the same, too happy to contain it. Stiles peppers small kisses all over his face, his cheeks, temple, and the corner of his lips. Stiles lips are soft as they brush his skin; sometimes pressing hard, other times just a light touch. Stiles leaves small kisses at his neck and just nuzzles there.

He hears another sigh, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Me too.”

Stiles snorts,” when you recover were going to have a three day sex marathon ok?”

Derek’s mouth dries at the thought.

“Yes. Y-yeah.”

Stiles lets out a snicker, “Did I break you?”

Derek snorts and holds Stiles as tight as he can. He broke him a long time ago. No one else can measure up to Stiles. Stiles is it for Derek and Derek couldn’t be happier at the thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope there weren't too many mistakes and i hoped you guys liked it! if you guys want to find me on [tumblr](http://cutieststilinski.tumblr.com)(:


End file.
